Lovely Family
by GladysPark1288
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Ini hanyalah cerita bagaimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo membina keluarga kecilnya. Kisah-kisah menggemaskan dan romantis mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Bagaimana kisah kisah menggemaskan mereka? Kaisoo fanfic/JonginxKyungsoo/drabble chaptered/bxb/ Sequel of Busy Daddy. Fanfic ini adalah sequel dari fanfic saya yang judulnya 'Busy Daddy'
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lovely Family

Cast : Jongin's Family

Genre : Family, romance

Rating : T

.

.

This is Sequel of Busy Daddy~~

.

.

Hope you like it

.

Pagi ini keadaan rumah terlihat ramai. Dentingan alat masak menggema disekitar dapur. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mendapati Kai diruang makan. Sebaliknya, disana hanya ada Taeoh yang sedang memakan bubur ayam miliknya dengan tenang. Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu nampak sekali menikmati sarapannya tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya. Selama 4 tahun lebih, Kai dan dirinya memang agak kewalahan saat pertama kali mengurus bayi, terutama saat Taeoh terbangun tengah malam dengan tangisan memekakan telinga. Syukur saja Taeoh bukan anak bayi yang rewel dan cukup cepat untuk menenangkannya.

"Jongin, cepatlah. Kau sudah mau terlambat" teriak Kyungsoo diujung tangga. Terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar mereka, dan bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah perbuatan –Kim Jongin.

"Jongin?"

"Iya iya, aku sudah mau selesai" ujar Kai. Tak lama pria tampan itu sudah muncul dengan setelan kantornya sambil sibuk mengikat dasinya. Kyungsoo berdecak pelan melihatnya.

"Sini. Aku pakaikan" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik dasinya kemudian mengikatnya dengan rapi. Kai tersenyum.

"Gomawo Kyung" ujarnya sok manis. Kyungsoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Oh astaga, kelakuan Kai memang tidak pernah berubah rupanya.

"Dad?" Taeoh berujar saat melihat Kai yang sudah duduk manis dihadapannya.

"Ya sayang?" tanya Kai sambil menatap penuh tanya kearah anak semata wayangnya.

"Taeoh ingin culhat" ujarnya dengan suara khas cadelnya.

"Curhat? Memangnya Taeoh ingin curhat apa, hmm?" Kai langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Taeoh yang baru saja habis menelan sarapannya.

"Haowen punya adik balu" ujar Taeoh. Sejenak Kai dan Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah bingung saat mendengar penuturan Taeoh tentang temannya.

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengambil tempat disana.

"Taeoh kapan?" Taeoh hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang kapan?" kali ini Kai bertanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Taeoh kapan punya adik balu?"—dan perkataan Taeoh cukup membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo bungkam saat itu juga.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hari ini pekerjaan Kai tidak sebanyak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia hanya ingin lekas-lekas mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Taeoh dirumah, padahal hanya setengah dari saja dia meninggalkan rumah tapi rasa rindunya entah kenapa semakin membesar.

"Sajangnim, aku—"

"Hyura, bisakah kau menyelesaikannya saja? Aku banyak urusan hari ini" Kai melepaskan jasnya dan langsung menyampirkannya dibahu tegapnya. Matanya memandang penampilan sekertarisnya itu dengan alis berkedut kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Baju ketat dengan rok pendek seperti itu? Apa dia ingin pergi keclub?

"Ta-tapi sajangnim—" Kai menatap tak suka saat Hyura berusaha mendekatkan tubuh bagian depannya menempel kearahnya sehingga Kai memutuskan untuk sigap dan langsung menghindar.

"Jika besok kau masih berpakaian dan bersikap seperti ini. Kau kupecat" desis Kai kesal kemudian langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan sekertarisnya yang diam mematung disana.

Kai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang. Senyum lebar dan idiot senantiasa ditampilkan olehnya jika membayangkan dia akan mendapati istri dan anaknya yang sudah ada dirumah . Ahh.. pasti akan menyenangkan,bukan?

Setelah sampai didepan rumahnya, Kai langsung memakirkan mobilnya didalam garasi kemudian bergegas memasuki rumahnya. Beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, suara Kyungsoo sudah terdengar.

"Kai? Kupikir kau pulang—" Kyungsoo termangu saat Kai langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan senyum menawannya. Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang cepat, sayang. Mana Taeoh?" Kai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Dia tertidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena seharian ini dia bermain terus bersama Mongu" jelas Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu rumah setelah Kai masuk.

"Aku pikir kasihan Taeoh" ujar Kai pelan. Sejenak Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju ruang tamu, alis matanya dinaikan sebelah dan menatapi Kai dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa…maksudmu?"

Kai terkekeh kikuk "Dia begitu kesepian Kyung, maksudku—dia juga butuh teman" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum polos.

"Jadi…?" Kyungsoo memandang lekat kearah Kai.

"Kupikir kita harus membuatkan adik untuknya" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum devil. Kyungsoo berdecak mendengarnya, bola matanya berpendar malas.

"Kai, kau tahu? Taeoh bahkan baru 4 tahun" dengus Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya. Kai langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tapi kan, itu umur yang cukup untuk punya adik baru" dengus Kai kesal.

"Ya ya, aku hanya kesal saja jika harus morning sick" dengus Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Kai diatas sofa.

"Hey hey, perasaan waktu lalu aku yang morning sick" sela Kai tidak terima.

"Tapi aku kena imbasnya juga Kai, kau bahkan setiap pagi meminta jus mangga padaku dan juga—keinginan absurdmu" celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, kau juga punya keinginan absurd waktu itu" sela Kai gemas sambil mencubit hidung mungil milik Kyungsoo.

"Dad?" pertengkaran kecil antara keduanya mendadak terhenti saat mata Kai menangkap sosok anaknya yang kini berjalan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Matanya masih sayu sesekali dia menguap.

"Taeoh? Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk sosok Taeoh digendongannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi… anak daddy kenapa tidurnya lama sekali eumm?" Kai mengelus lembut pipi Taeoh dengan tatapan gemas miliknya. Taeoh mengerjap beberapa kali, mata bulatnya masih menatap lekat kearah Kai didepannya.

"Dad?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Jadi… adik Taeoh?" Taeoh kembali bertanya membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai harus menggaruk kepala mereka dengan canggung.

"Sayang, buat adik itu tidak mudah. Perlu proses" sela Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah dan dalam hati Kai sudah terkikik melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang nampaknya benar-benar malu-malu kucing.

"Tapi mom, Taeoh ingin punya adik" rengek Taeoh dengan wajah aegyonya. Kyungsoo berdehem.

"Taeoh akan punya adik baru kok. Tapi bukan sekarang ya" Kyungsoo berusaha membujuk anaknya namun nampaknya Kai hanya diam-diam saja disana tanpa niatan untuk membantu Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Well, itu malah menguntungkannya. Adik baru? Kai siap kok jika harus membuatkan Taeoh adik baru. Kkkk, dasar mesum.

"Jadi kapan mom?" Taeoh bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang jelas sekali. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya berpikir.

"Secepatnya sayang" perkataan Kai membuat Kyungsoo melotot dengan wajah seramnya. Mata bulatnya membesar saat mendengarnya.

"Kai—apa yang kau…"

"Yeayyyy, adik baluuu" teriak Taeoh memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dan setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan seru diantara ketiganya. Melupakan pembicaraan soal adik baru yang baru saja ditanyakan dan dibahas oleh ketiganya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Ini chap prtama untk klnjutan ff Busy Daddy, singkat cerita ini adalah ff drabble chaptered. Bagi yng blm mengerti, silahkan baca ff Busy Daddy. Ini adalah sequelnya yang berupa ff drabble chap.

Harap tinggalkan review jika ingin tanya2. Kekekek, maaf kelamaan update.

See you in next chap ~~~ Don't Forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lovely Family

Cast : Jongin's Family

Genre : Family, romance

Rating : T

.

Tidak ada yang special dipagi hari. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tengah membersihkan rumah sedangkan Jongin sudah pergi bekerja sedari tadi. Taeoh? Nampaknya anak itu sedang sibuk memainkan beberapa permainan miliknya. Kyungsoo tidak begitu memusingkannya.

Rumah sudah dibereskan tepat setengah jam kemudian, dan kini Kyungsoo sedang bersantai diruang tamu sambil menyeruput secangkir susu miliknya. Untuk sebelumnya, dia tentunya sudah membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu karena keringat yang terasa melengket ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, seolah tidak peduli dengan layar TV yang masih menyala menampilkan siaran berita disana.

"Mom" terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Kyungsoo membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap Taeoh yang berlari kearahnya, kedua tangan kecilnya membawa beberapa peralatan menggambar miliknya. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Taeoh tidak menyahuti, dia nampak menata peralatan menggambar miliknya diatas meja dan langsung membuka buku gambar berukuran sedang miliknya. Beberapa alat tulis seperti pensil dan penghapus sudah diletakannya dimeja. Tak lupa beberapa alat warna seperti spidol dan pensil warna miliknya. Kyungsoo memandangnya bingung.

"Aku ingin menggambal" ujar Taeoh seakan mengerti dengan pandangan bingung yang Kyungsoo layangkan kearahnya. Kyungsoo memandangnya penuh minat. Ah, Taeoh benar-benar kukuh untuk tetap menggambar meskipun sedari kemarin dia tidak bisa menggambar sepasang kelinci kecil membuat Taeoh hampir putus asa.

"Kenapa? Ingin menggambar kelinci lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Taeoh menggeleng dengan wajah cemberut "Jelek lagi. Huh, mom. Aku halus bagaimana?" sungutnya kesal hampir pasrah.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan saat melihat hasil yang dibuat anaknya itu. Hanyalah sebuah goresan-goresan pensil yang berantakan dan warna tak beraturan. Intinya, itu nyaris seperti sebuah cakaran matematika yang hancur dan jauh dari kata lukisan atau gambar.

"Mom bisa menggambal?" Taeoh memandangnya sambil berkedip beberapa saat. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tak yakin "Mom tidak yakin, tapi mungkin mom bisa" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada ragu.

Taeoh mendadak berbinar, matanya membulat lucu seakan penasaran dengan bagaimana menggambar dengan benar. Heuh, dasar anak-anak.

"Bisa mom gambalkan sesuatu untukku?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Memangnya Taeoh ingin menggambar apa?" Kyungsoo mulai mengambil sebuah pensil yang terletak diatas meja. Taeoh terdiam sambil menatap kertas gambar yang masih saja berwarna putih polos. Dia nampak seperti Jongin yang tengah berpikir. Ah, memikirkan Jongin entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo merindukan suami tampannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau mom gambal dad saja?" usul Taeoh. "Eh?" Kyungsoo bertanya linglung.

"Menggambar daddy?" ulang Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi Taeoh hanya mengangguk semangat. Mata bulatnya itu berpendar kesekeliling ruangan hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum sumringah saat mendapati sebuah foto perkawinan dimana ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin didalamnya.

Taeoh menunjuk foto tersebut dengan gemas diikuti kerutan bingung dari Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih bingung. "Huh?"

"Gambal daddy yang disitu saja? Daddy tampan sekali" ujar Taeoh yang sepertinya mengagumi Jongin yang berada difoto tersebut. Ah benar, Jongin memang tampan. Tuxedo hitam yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya memang sukses membuat dirinya semakin terlihat tampan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mom akan coba menggambarnya" ujar Kyungsoo. Taeoh tersenyum lebih lebar lagi seakan anak itu tidak bosan-bosannya tersenyum. "Nah, Taeoh ingin makan buah mom sementala menunggu mom selesai menggambal" ujarnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, seingatnya Taeoh sudah memakan beberapa buah hari ini.

.

.

"Wow. Mom hebat" seru Taeoh dengan pandangan berbinar, menatapi hasil menggambar Kyungsoo. Bibir Taeoh tak pernah berhenti menceritakan kekagumannya. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali. "Mom hebatt sekali" ujar Taeoh.

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil "Ah, benarkah?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang boleh mom bertanya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Emm?" Taeoh mengangkat pandangannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang Taeoh suka dari daddy?"tanya terdiam beberapa saat dengan tangan kecilnya yang seperti mengetuk dagunya pertanda berpikir, bahkan Kyungsoo harus beberapa kali mencubit pipi gembul milik anaknya itu karena harus menahan gemas setiap kali melihatnya.

"Taeoh suka….pipi daddy" seru Taeoh tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo memandang anaknya bingung. "Pipi?"

Taeoh mengangguk "Iya mom, pipi daddy" ulang Taeoh lagi.

"Kenapa pipi, hmm?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengangkat Taeoh kepangkuannya dan memeluk anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Kalena…pipi daddy bagus kalau daddy telsenyum. Bentuknya bagus. Apalagi kalau daddy teltawa, pasti daddy tambah tampan" ujar Taeoh semangat dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Ah, benar juga. Senyum Jongin memanglah senyum paling tampan yang dilihatnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Jongin saat tersenyum padanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo mengungkapkan kata rindu dalam hatinya pada suaminya itu. Kkkkk.

"Kalau mommy? Apa yang Taeoh suka dari mommy?" tanya Kyungsoo. Taeoh agak menggeser badannya menghadap Kyungsoo yang tengah memangkunya. Tangan kecilnya terangkat dan menempeli pipi Kyungsoo yang memang agak chubby.

"Mata mommy" ujar Taeoh. "Mata ya?" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, hidung mommy juga. Ehh…bibir mommy juga. Eumm ada lagi…pipi mommy juga" ujar Taeoh dengan semangatnya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli mendengar celotehan anaknya itu.

"Tapi sayang, kau hanya bisa pilih satu" ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan. Wajah Taeoh cemberut saat itu juga.

"Tapi Taeoh suka semuanya mom" ujar Taeoh. "Mommy cantik sih" ujar Taeoh malu-malu. Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih tidak terima jika Jongin atau siapapun mengatainya cantik. Biar bagaimanapun, dirinya masih tergolong laki-laki. Namun tak apalah, meskipun perkataan Taeoh terkesan sangat jujur, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha menerimanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Taeoh mengangguk.

"Nanti kalau Taeoh sudah besal, Taeoh akan cali pacal sepelti mommy saja. Cantik, pintal masak, telus baik" celoteh Taeoh dengan logat khas cadelnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Yang benar saja! Anak sekecil Taeoh sudah tahu apa itu pacar? Ck, siapa pula yang mengajarinya.

"Taeoh tahu apa itu pacar dari siapa sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Taeoh tersenyum "Uncle Sehunnie" ujarnya semangat. Kyungsoo ikut mengangguk lagi meski dalam hati dia ingin sekali memberi bogem mentah untuk pria pucat yang merupakan suami sahabatnya—Luhan.

" _Mati kau albino. Ck, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada otak anakku"—_ geram Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

Ting~~Tong~~

Kyungsoo terlonjak saat mendengar suara bell pertanda seseorang datang kerumah. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menurunkan Taeoh dari pangkuannya "Sebentar prince Asher, ada orang yang datang. Tunggu disini oke?" ujar Kyungsoo. Taeoh mengangguk patuh sambil memulai memegang pensilnya dan mulai menggambar.

"Siap—"

"Aku pulang~~ Hey, baby" suara Jongin terdengar menyeruak saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu. Sebuah pelukan hangat dirasakan olehnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan bibir yang tak berhenti menahan senyum. Segera saja dia ikut melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh tegap Jongin yang sedang merengkuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya dan dihadiahi pula sebuah ciuman singkat dibibirnya yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Kenapa kau bisa pulang jam begini? Bukannya masih lama?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak punya banyak kerjaan hari ini. Berhubung aku merindukan istri cantikku dan anak tampanku, jadi aku pulang cepat" ujar Jongin cetar membahana. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memukul pelan lengan Jongin.

"Yang penting kau tidak bolos kerja kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot. Jongin tersenyum gemas sambil mencium Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu tidak honey" ujarnya santai.

"Jadi, dimana anak tampanku?" tanya Jongin semangat sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang tamu.

"Taeoh-yaaaa" pekik Jongin semangat. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jongin. "Daddyyyy" dan tidak jauh pula teriakkan Taeoh yang terasa berlebihan. Hhhh, mereka benar-benar mirip ternyata, batin Kyungsoo.

"Ohoo…lihat? Mommy menggambal daddy disini" ujar Taeoh semangat sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi hasil gambar milik Kyungsoo yang memang terlihat bagus. Jongin saja sampai menatap takjub kearah gambar Kyungsoo.

"Well, kau menggambarku dengan sangat detail sayang" ujar Jongin dengan kagum. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendengar. Pipinya terlihat memerah saat Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan sok menggoda.

"Bagaimana kalau daddy gambal mommy" ujar Taeoh.

"Jong, ganti baju dulu" ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan namun Jongin tidak peduli sepertinya, pria itu malah melepas jas yang dipakainya dan ditaruh diatas sofa kemudian meraih buku gambar yang disodorkan Taeoh padanya.

Kyungsoo hanya berdecak saja melihatnya dengan segera dia mengambil jas milik Jongin dan beranjak dari sana untuk menaruhnya dikeranjang pakaian kotor.

Sekembalinya Kyungsoo, dia dapat mendengar tawa keras dari Taeoh yang sepertinya benar-benar membahana disekeliling ruangan diikuti gerutuan Jongin yang sepertinya tidak terima jika diejek anaknya sendiri.

"Hey hey, kenapa tertawa seperti itu hm?" Kyungsoo mulai penasaran dibuatnya. Taeoh tidak menjawab, bocah kecil itu masih tertawa cekikikkan sambil menunjuk kearah Jongin yang sudah menampilkan wajah cemberut dan kusutnya.

"Apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Jongin tertawa kering sambil menggeleng dengan kalut "Bu-bukan apa-apa" ujar Jongin gugup. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya penasaran dan segera merampas buku gambar yang semula berada digenggaman Jongin.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Hingga detik kesepuluh, Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Memandang tajam kearah Jongin yang sedang cengengesan ditempatnya. "Apa ini hah?!" ujar Kyungsoo geram. Jongin tersenyum polos.

Bagaimana tidak marah? Disini hanya terlihat sebuah bentuk replica orang dengan dada besar dan bokong besar beserta dua lingkaran dikepalanya yang diyakini adalah mata beserta sebuah bentuk bibir yang lumayan besar. Bahkan disamping gambar tersebut tertulis dengan jelas _My sexy wife and Taeoh adorable Mom._ Kyungsoo memelototi Jongin yang kini sedang tertawa kaku disana.

"Kau berniat mengatakan bahwa dada dan bokongku besar huh?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan raut murka miliknya. Jongin menggeleng "Sayang, itu benar. Kau seksi dan—"

"APA YANG SEKSI?! Kau mau mengotori pikiran Taeoh huh?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Taeoh sekali lagi hanya tertawa melihat raut was-was Jongin yang sepertinya ingin mencari pertolongan.

"YAK! KEMARI KAU KIM JONGIN MESUM! Hey!" dan yang terjadi adalah sebuah aksi saling mengejar dari keduanya diiringi tawa keras dari Taeoh yang begitu menikmati wajah ketakutan milik ayahnya.

Hhh, mungkin ini adalah hari yang benar-benar menyenangkan huh Kim Jongin in?

.

.

TBC XD

.

.

Thanks buat yng mau nunggu moment2 dari ff ini, harap suka yaaa.. wakak. Maaf kalo kelamaan update, dan semoga suka sama moment yang satu ini.

Thanks juga buat yng mau review dichap sblumnya. FYI, ini blum end kok soalnya masih banyak juga moment dari Jongin family disini. Heheh. Pokoknya tunggu dehh.

Jngn lupa kasih review yaaa dichap ini.

Follow juga akun wattpad milik author : Gladyspark1288.

Thanks be4~~

See you in next chap juseyoo~~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lovely Family

Cast : Jongin's Family

Genre : Family, romance

Rating : T

.

.

Yoshh author balik lagiiii^^

.

Happy Reading~~

.

.

"Jadi kita butuh piknik dan liburan bersama" itu suara Jongin saat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk-sibuknya merajut sebuah sweater berwarna biru dan berukuran kecil—itu khusus untuk Taeoh.

Mendengar perkataan suaminya itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Liburan? Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang rupanya penasaran. Jongin menghela nafas, melepas sejenak pena yang digunakan olehnya. Dia terlalu malas…lebih tepatnya lelah jika dia harus dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan yang seakan-akan mencekiknya. Liburan selama dua atau tiga hari tidak apa. Asalkan dia bisa refreshing bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku hanya..lelah Kyung" ujar Jongin dengan nada lirih. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil melepas karya rajutannya dan beralih kearah Jongin yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya disandaran sofa. Taeoh masih tidur dan barang kali, bocah itu masih setia dengan mimpi indahnya karena ini sudah terhitung dua jam setelah Taeoh benar-benar jatuh tertidur saat bermain dengan Jongin diruang tengah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin tiba-tiba tidur dengan kepala yang beralaskan paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus pelan rambut dan surai kehitaman milik suami tampannya itu. Jongin memejamkan matanya "Tidak ada masalah…hanya saja…..aku ingin sekali berada dirumah akhir-akhir ini. Aku merindukanmu dan Taeoh" ujar Jongin jujur.

Kyungsoo mendengus "Apa kau sedang menggombaliku atau kau sedang mencari alasan agar kau bisa bermalas-malasan dirumah?" celetuk Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek. Jongin langsung cemberut saat itu juga. Inginnya sih dia beromantis-romantis sejenak saja namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peka dan tidak peduli. Jongin berhasil memberengut.

"Tidak bisa diajak romantis" keluhnya kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, aku pikir kau tidak bisa romantis" ejek Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengus kesal dengan wajah yang semakin cemberut.

"Jadi, kita piknik ya?"

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Piknik dimana hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin ikut mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat lagi hingga dia akhirnya tersenyum lebar seketika.

"Aku punya ide"

.

..

…

Taeoh berjalan dengan perlahan keluar dari mobil dan mengekori Kyungsoo yang kini membawa beberapa keranjang berisi bahan makanan. Dibelakangnya Jongin juga keluar sambil membawa peralatan tenda.

"Dad, apa kita tidak akan dimakan buaya jika tidul disini?" tanya Taeoh dengan nada kurang yakin. Jongin hanya tertawa menanggapi, dia segera memeluk Taeoh dan mendudukannya disalah atas batu besar yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Tentu tidak sayang, kita akan bersenang-senang disini dan menangkap ikan banyak" ujar Jongin. Mendadak mata Taeoh berbinar.

"Kita akan memancing?" tanya Taeoh dengan nada bersemangat. Jongin ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dan ditanggapi tawa dari anak tunggalnya itu.

"Jonginnie, bisa kau dirikan tenda sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yes honey, sebentar lagi" teriak Jongin. Dia beralih menuntun Taeoh agar duduk didekat mereka.

Oh ya, saat ini mereka memang sedang piknik, lebih dikatakan berkema sebenarnya karena Jongin ingin sekali memancing dan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas suka sekali bermain didaerah sungai seperti ini sekedar untuk menemani Jongin.

Lokasinya terletak cukup jauh dari kota dan Jongin beserta keluarganya dapat dengan jelas merasakan keadaan alam dan jauh dari hiruk piruk kota. Lagian, Jongin dan ayahnya juga beberapa kali menginap disini sewaktu Jongin masih kecil. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan mengajak keluarganya datang kesini? Ini tempat favoritnya, omong-omong.

.

.

"Taeoh, pakai jaketmu dengan benar sayang" ujar Jongin. Taeoh mengangguk, dia segera memasuki tenda menatap Jongin yang sibuk membuat api dan Kyungsoo selaku ibunya kini mempersiapkan beberapa bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya. Taeoh mengerang bosan, dia memutuskan untuk memainkan gadget milik ayahnya dan mengabaikan adegan mesra yang sering kali ditunjukkan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo didepannya. Bukankah Taeoh tergolong perngertian untuk anak seumurannya? Ya ya, anggap saja begitu.

.

"Jongin, berhenti memelukku" ketus Kyungsoo saat Jongin terus saja menjahilinya dengan menciuminya secara tiba-tiba, memeluknya atau bahkan menggendongnya dan jelas-jelas saja Kyungsoo terkejut. Salahkan Jongin dengan semua pemikiran kanak-kanaknya.

"Aku lapar Kyung" rengeknya. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia pikir yang anak-anak itu Taeoh, tapi nyatanya Taeoh hanya diam saja sambil memainkan gadgetnya ditenda tanpa mengganggu dan merengek seperti Jongin selaku ayahnya.

"Jongin berhenti ber—" CHUP.

"Hehehe" Jongin cengar cengir tidak jelas saat berhasil mencuri ciuman dari istri tercintanya itu. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Bisa bantu aku membalikan dagingnya? Dari pada kau terus mengganggu" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menuruti sesekali dia mencuri pandang kearah Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa sayuran.

"Ah, kenapa Kyungie bertambah imut setiap hari" ujar Jongin.

"Perhatikan dagingnya Jongin!"

"Ehehehe"

.

.

Langit sudah bewarna jingga, dan itu sudah mulai sore. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan makanan mereka dan kini sedang berkumpul didalam tenda sambil tertawa dan berbincang bersama.

"Jadi, Haowen bilang Haowen tidak suka Milanda Kell soalnya Lulu eomma selalu malah-malah kalau dengal Uncle Sehun sebut-sebut Milanda Kell" cerita Taeoh.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat tertawa. Ah benar, soal Miranda Kerr, Sehun memang menyukai model itu dan jelas saja Luhan tidak suka karena Sehun benar-benar akan menjadi orang yang cukup menyebalkan jika dia akan tetap fokus soal model itu.

"Taeoh sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Jongin penasaran dan jelas saja Kyungsoo segera memukul pelan belakang kepala Jongin dan menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jangan mengajari Taeoh dengan hal-hal seperti itu" ketusnya. Jongin tersenyum polos.

"Ada!" ujar Taeoh semangat.

"Siapa?" kali ini Jongin bertanya dengan nada penasarannya. Taeoh tersenyum lebar.

"Kyungsoo mommy" ujarnya semangat. Alis Jongn berkerut tak suka.

"Tidak boleh sayang, Kyungsoo mommy sudah milik daddy. Jadi tidak boleh diambil" ujar Jongin mengingatkan. Taeoh menatap Jongin dengan mata tajamnya juga.

"Pokoknya Kyungie mommy milik Taeoh" ujar Taeoh dengan nada yang penuh penekanan. Jongin sontak saja menoleh dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Milik daddy sayang"

"Milik Taeoh!"

"Daddy"

"Taeoh!"

"Daddy!"

"Taeoohhh!"

"Sayang, katakana kalau kau milikku hmm?" ujar Jongin yang sepertinya tidak puas.

"Mommy, milik Taeoh kan?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat pertikaian kecil diantara suami dan anaknya ini. Sungguh! Dia milik mereka kok. Sumpah. Doakan saja agar mereka segera menghentikan pertikaian tak penting itu, dan jujur saja itu terdengar konyol.

.

.

.

A/N :

Jadi keluarga Kaisoo lagi prkemahan tuh #awww. Jadi jngn diganggu. Lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama ala kuproy #cieelah.

Omong2 maaf jika chap ini agak pndek, lagi stuck nih. Masih btuh pncerahan juga. Lagi nyari kaisoo moment supaya dpat inspirasi baru.

Readers punya saran nggak soal moment kaisoo yang paling sweet? Siapa tahu author bisa tuangkan difanfic ini. hehehe, maklumi lah. Moment kaisoo banyak, jadi bingung milihnya. SO….menurut reader moment kaisoo yang paling maknyuss/?, sweet, hot, dan romantis yng mana? Cntohnya pas konser ato pas diacara2 tertentu gituuu….#hehehe.

Author minta saran yetthh~~.

Oh ya, thnks buat review dichp selanjutnya. Di chap ini wjib review yaa soal saran #hehehe.

So akhir kata…See you in next chap juseyoo~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Lovely Family

Cast : Jongin's Family

Genre : Family, romance

Rating : T

.

.

This is Sequel of Busy Daddy~~

.

Sorry for long update^^

.

Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks before~

.

Jongin sibuk bekerja, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja….dia sedikit merasa kesepian meski ada Taeoh. Tapi, anak tunggalnya itu sepertinya sibuk bermain dengan permainannya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa jika semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Pernah satu kali Kyungsoo berniat untuk bekerja paruh waktu, tapi Jongin melarangnya dengan alasan siapa yang akan menjaga Taeoh? Atau…gaji Jongin bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai hidup keluarga kecilnya. Kyungsoo hanya menganggku pasrah saja.

Dia dan Jongin sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyewa baby sitter dan berniat untuk mengurus dan membesarkan anak mereka tanpa ada campur tangan dari baby sitter atau maid lainnya. Itu lebih berkesan, katanya.

"Mom" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Taeoh yang kini datang kearahnya, bocah itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini sedang duduk dan menyulam sebuah sweater besar—rencanannya dia membuat itu untuk Jongin dan Taeoh mengingat tidak ada lagi yang ingin dia lakukan nanti.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kyungsoo menghentikan sebentar kegiatan sulamnya lalu menatap kearah Taeoh yang kini sedang berusaha duduk disofa yang didudukinya.

"Sedang apa mom?" tanya Taeoh. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Membuat sweater sayang" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi gembil milik Taeoh dengan gemas. Taeoh mengerjapkan matanya dengan kerutan bingung didahinya.

"Sweater?" tanya Taeoh lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Taeoh penasaran sambil merangkak mendenkat kearah Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taeoh saat ini.

"Untuk Taeoh dan daddy" ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Mendadak wajah Taeoh berbinar senang dengan mata membulat beberapa kali. Uh, rajutan yang dibuat Kyungsoo terlihat bagus. Seperti designer terkenal saja.

Ting Tong~~ "AKU PULANG!" suara bell berbunyi. Kyungsoo langsung saja mengerutkan dahinya. Ini terlalu cepat bagi Jongin untuk pulang.

"Tunggu sebentar hm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut milik Taeoh lalu melangkah kedepan untuk menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

Sesampainya dipintu, Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas wajah pucat milik suaminya itu. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa khawatir, ditambah lagi melihat mata sayu milik Jongin sekarang "Jong, kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Jongin langsung memeluknya erat.

Kyungsoo membelalak kaget saat merasakan suhu panas yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Jongin demam, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika kameja milik Jongin basah karena keringat.

"Jong, lepaskan dulu. Kau harus ganti baju. Sebentar, aku harus menyiapkan air hangat" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memapah Jongin menuju kamar. Taeoh yang kebetulan melihat keadaan ayahnya, hanya dapat menatap Jongin bingung.

"Jongin, jangan mulai" keluh Kyungsoo saat Jongin masih enggan melepaskan pelukan tangannya dipinggang sempitnya. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Mandikan aku ya ya?" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sifat Jongin saat sakit memang menyebalkan dan terkesan manja. Kyungsoo pikir kelakuan Jongin yang satu ini bisa diubah saat mereka sudah menikah. Namun, itu sama sekali hanya angan-angan belaka.

"Kyung~~" kali ini suara Jongin terdengar. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya dengan wajah pucat.

"Jongin, bangun dan ganti bajumu. Aku akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu. Apa perlu kita pergi kedokter?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Jongin menggeleng lagi masih dengan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu menegakkan tubuhnya meski kepalanya masih pusing. Kyungsoo segera berjalan kearah lemari pakaian keduanya dan menyerahkan sepasang baju santai agar Jongin nyaman memakainya. Sementara Jongin mengganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo segera berlalu kedapur untuk mengambil kompresan.

Tak sampai satu menit, Kyungsoo sudah sampai dikamar dan mendapati Jongin yang kini berbaring ditempat tidur. Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, dia segera mengambil tempat untuk menyeka beberapa bulir keringat yang masih menempel didahi dan leher Jongin dengan lembut.

"Kyung…mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo beranjak untuk pergi.

"Membuatkanmu bubur, aku akan menelpon Dr Song kesini. Jadi, dia akan memeriksamu. Dan tidak ada perlawanan" ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah lalu mulai menutup matanya. Hah..sakit memang tidak enak.

.

.

"Mom, daddy mana?" Taeoh berjalan mendekat Kyungsoo yang sibuk membuat bubur ayam didapur.

"Daddy sedang sakit, Tae. Jangan ganggu daddy dikamar hm?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kearah anaknya itu. Taeoh memandangnya penuh tanda tanya namun akhinya mengangguk patuh.

"Tentu mom. Apa…daddy sakit palah?" tanya Taeoh dengan wajah sedihnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Demam sayang, oh ya? Taeoh juga ingin makan bubur?" tanya Kyungsoo. Taeoh mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

"Mom?" panggil Taeoh lagi.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memasaknya lalu menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Taeoh sekarang. Taeoh terlihat memainkan ujung kausnya sambil menunduk.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Taeoh mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan ragu "Em..boleh tidak..emm Taeoh menemani daddy dikamal?" tanya Taeoh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya "Tentu saja boleh, asal jangan sampai membangunkan daddy ya?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Yosh. Siap mom" dan Taeoh hanya bersorak senang mendengarnya.

.

.

Terhitung setengah jam Dr Song sudah pergi setelah memeriksa keadaan suaminya yang tentunya mengalami demam dan dehidrasi. Jongin akhir-akhir ini terlalu bekerja keras, bahkan Kyungsoo harus melihat Jongin diruang kerjanya sampai larut dan jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat khawatir saat itu.

"Mom" suara Taeoh terdengar begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar lengkap dengan kedua tangannya yang menenteng dua buah mangkuk berisi bubur ayam beserta dua buah gelas berisi susu. Jangan tanya yang satunya milik siapa, itu adalah milik anaknya.

"Sayang, apa dad sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan nampan bubur diatas meja kecil yang berada disamping ranjang.

Taeoh mengerjap "Sudah sih, tapi dad bilang jangan bilang mommy kalau dad sudah bangun. Eh?" Taeoh nampak salah tingkah saat Jongin menyikut lengan kecilnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya "Jongin, berhenti berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau bangun. Cepat makan bubur dan minum obat!" ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Tidak ada respon dari Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Jongin!"

"Ishh iya iya babe. Aku bangun" cetus Jongin kesal. Taeoh tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Mom suapi aku ya" ujar Taeoh semangat.

Kyungsoo menggangguk saja mendengarnya lalu mulai mengambil sendok disamping mangkuk bubur tersebut dan langsung dihadang oleh Jongin.

"Seharusnya yang sakit yang disuapi" ujar Jongin dengan wajah cemberut. Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kearahnya. Namun seperti biasanya, Jongin tidak mempedulikannya.

"Mom suapi Taeoh saja ya?" kali ini Taeoh mulai mengeluarkan bermacam rayuan dan membuat Jongin mendecih sebal.

"Ohoww no babyTae, kau harus menghargai orang sakit dulu" celoteh Jongin sebal.

"Jongin, jangan kekanakkan" ceramah Kyungsoo.

"Mom"

"Babykyung"

"Mooommmm"

"Kyungiieee"

"Akh! Berhenti! Baiklah, kemari mendekat. Aku akan menyuapi kalian" ketus Kyungsoo dengan wajah mengerut lucu.

Jongin dan Taeoh tersenyum puas mendengarnya, keduanya pun semakin merapatkan posisi mereka mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang memandang keduanya dengan pandangan heran.

Menjaga dua bayi memang sulit ya? Apalagi mereka sangat manja. Bayi kecil dan bayi besarnya. Huh, Sepertinya hanya Kyungsoo yang orang dewasa disini.

.

.

TBC XD

.

Maafkanlah daku krena telat update *hiks. Tugas mnumpuk. Dan juga…entah kapan bklan bisa leluasa nerusin ff.

Pernah kepikiran buat hiatus, tpi ini bukan saat yg tepat. Mungkin nanti yeth :')

Ujian kan masih lama-,-. Berhubung tugas sedikitt dikurangi..author update lagi hahaha.

Thnks buat dukungannya dichap sblumnya. Saya minta maaf jika dichap ini kurang memuaskan T.T aku mah apa atuhhh.

Tapi sungguh dehh! Saya belum mau hiatus. Setidaknya belum, tapi nanti.

Hehehe…blum sekarang kok…

Oh ya, itu aja cuap2nya…kasih review atuhh:*

Author tunggu yethh~~ Gomawoo. See you in next chap

.

Author acc instagram : _gladysb

*Dipollow *kecupbasah


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Lovely Family

Cast : Jongin's Family

Genre : Family, romance

Rating : T

.

.

This is Sequel of Busy Daddy~~

.

.

Susah sekali memiliki suami tampan. Dimanapun dan kapanpun pasti akan ada banyak orang yang akan mengagumi sang suami. Ini terjadi pada Kyungsoo, meski Jongin memang menunjukan bahwa dia memiliki Kyungsoo bahkan juga Taeoh. Tapi tetap saja, beberapa wanita sialan dan juga beberapa orang terlihat menatap Jongin seakan mangsa favorit.

Hari ini hari sabtu, Jongin memang pulang cepat karena setiap hari sabtu mereka akan melakukan beberapa kegiatan seperti memasak dan berbelanja bersama. Itu saran Jongin sebenarnya karena dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo berbelanja sendiri. Lagian, Jongin tetap tidak mau jika ada orang dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh istri tercinta.

Anggap saja Jongin berlebihan, tapi dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Semua yang ada pada Kyungsoo itu mutlak miliknya meski pada akhirnya dia juga menjadi sasaran dan incaran beberapa wanita diluaran sana.

"Jongin! Perhatikan matamu melihat" Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada jengkel saat Jongin tetap saja melakukan acara tebar pesona tanpa mempedulikan pandangan panas dan kesal dari sang istri.

Jongin cengengesan sambil tersenyum genit—percayalah Kyungsoo benar-benar akan menendang Jongin jika sampai Jongin tidak berhenti melakukan kegiatan konyolnya.

"Hey, jangan cemburu begitu dong. Kau terlihat lebih menggemaskan" ujar Jongin berusaha merayu. Kyungsoo mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Taeoh yang berada dipelukan Jongin hanya menyerengit heran melihat wajah ibunya yang sekarang sedang tertekuk.

"Dad…mom kenapa sih? Kok malah-malah?" bisik Taeoh dengan pandangan takut-takut. Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Mom sedang dalam masa PMS, sayang" ujar Jongin asal. Taeoh memandang Jongin sambil berkedip polos. Mana mungkin bocah sepertinya tahu apa itu PMS? Jongin ternyata bodoh ya? -,-

"Apa itu PMS?" Taeoh kembali bertanya. Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya.

Suasana dimall terlihat ramai, keduanya kini tiba disalah satu tempat yang kebetulan menjual bahan makanan sehari-hari. Kyungsoo terlihat mendorong troli dengan mata bulatnya yang sibuk memilih beberapa jenis sereal yang menjadi kesukaan Taeoh.

"Taeoh, mau yang mana hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik Taeoh yang kini masih setia berada dipelukan Jongin.

Taeoh mengerutkan dahinya lalu menunjuk kearah salah satu sereal rasa cokelat. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menaruh beberapa kotak sereal ditrolinya tanpa melirik kearah Jongin sama sekali.

"Kyungiee…kau tidak menanyakan aku ingin sereal apa?" ujar Jongin dengan wajah memelas. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Tanya saja pada wanita yang sedang menatapmu tadi. Kau bahkan balas tersenyum padanya" ujar Kyungsoo dengan acuhnya. Jongin tersenyum gemas.

Rasanya dia ingin menggigit gemas pipi Kyungsoo yang menggembung itu. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo dan mengambil ahli troli belanjaan tersebut lalu mendudukan Taeoh disana.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin sinis "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin menciumu disini sayang" Jongin berkedip berusaha menggodanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kesal lalu membuang pandangannya dari Jongin.

"Hey, jangan lari seperti itu. Katanya mau beli buah-buahan. Itu sudah lewat" ujar Jongin dengan nada menggoda melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak salah tingkah.

"Mom aneh" ujar Taeoh.

Kyungsoo lebih menekuk wajahnya lalu membalik badannya dengan pandangan sebal. "Berhenti menggodaku. Huh" dengusnya kesal.

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu beralih menggandeng Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya tanpa mempedulikan kekesalan dari Kyungsoo dan juga tatapan bingung dari Taeoh yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Jongin masih harus menghela nafas saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang terlihat enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Bahkan setelah mobil mereka terparkir rapi didepan rumah, Kyungsoo langsung melenggang masuk tanpa berkata apapun padanya dan saat itu pula Jongin harus menepuk dahinya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode ngambeknya.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas lalu menuntun Taeoh keluar dari mobil setelah mengambil beberapa barang belanjaan dimobil setelahnya dia beralih menenteng belanjaan mereka kedalam rumah dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih saja setia duduk diruang tengah dan menonton TV

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Setelah memastikan Taeoh masuk kekamarnya, kini Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kyung" panggil Jongin namun Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi.

"Kyungieee" Jongin mulai mengeluarkan beberapa rayuan gombal membuat Kyungsoo mendengus ala kadarnya.

"Kyung—"

"Apasih?!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus. Jongin tersenyum polos lalu mendekatkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo tak lupa tersenyum gaje kearahnya.

"Jangan marah oke? Aku tadi hanya bercanda" ujar Jongin dengan nada memelas namun Kyungsoo masih tidak menanggapi.

"Kyung—"

"Jongin jangan kekanakkan, oke? Kau ingat jika kau sudah menikah kan? Berhentilah bersikap seperti kau itu masih remaja genit. Aku tidak suka dan aku serius soal ini" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu. Jongin menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi saat bersamamu atau bahkan tanpamu. Kau tahu jika aku sudah memilikimu kan? Seharusnya kau tidak usah ragu mengenai hal itu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyung" perkataan romantis milik suami tampannya itu akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo luluh. Keduanya akhirnya berpelukan setelah saling mencium dengan durasi yang cukup lama tanpa menyadari jika Taeoh berada didepan mereka dengan kepala memiring polos.

"Dad? Mom? Sedang apa? Kok saling menggigit?"

GUBRAK

"Aishh jangan mendorongku seperti itu Kyung!"

"KIM JONGIN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG JIKA ADA TAEOH DISINI?!"

Oh tidak. Jongin lagi. Siapapun tolong jika Jongin tidak bersalah dengan hal ini. kapan dia akan mendapati waktu romantis dengan istrinya sih? -,-'

.

.

A/N :

Maap rada pndek-" imajinasi saya lagi nyasar kemana2. Plus kehabisan ide ditmbah lagi tugas skolah nmpuk.

Skali lagi maap jika telat update dan juga kpendekan. Hrap ngerti yaaa *bow.

Saya usahakan chap dpan bkalan lebih baik (nggk janji yeth, ckck).

Oh ya, author pngen kasih tau juga mngenai ff ini, endnya nnti chap 20. Maaf jika tidak terima XD, tapi nggk mungkin juga kan author bikin smpe 100chap? Kan capek-,-"

Oh ya, soal kpan update lagi, mulai kli ini author usahain seminggu sekali update soalnya lain kali kuota saya tidak memadai-,-

Hehehe itu aja pnyampaiannya, jika ada pertanyaan lain slhkan kasih dikolom review~~

See you in next chap^^

Jngn lupa review yaaa~


End file.
